


The MacGuffin Interuption

by Wiccy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: Jack's feeling a mighty need, but the mission always comes first.





	The MacGuffin Interuption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NancyBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/gifts).



“Sir, that's really not helping. You're just spreading it around.” Once again Ianto attempted to move away from Jack's incessant hands.

“If you would just stand still for two seconds...” 

“Honestly, it's fine. I can just change my shirt.”

Jack seemed to perk up at the idea of Ianto taking his shirt off, which caused his hands to still from there assigned task for a moment. Taking note of the smirk and the slightly mischievous twinkle in Jack's eye, Ianto's mouth pulled downward into a frown. 

“We don't have time for that sir. Lest you forget, we're on a deadline here.” He did at least sound somewhat sad about that fact.

“You're no fun.” Was the pouted response.

“I do try.”

Jack sighed heavily, trying to convey just how completely put out he was by this turn of events and tossed the napkins in his hands onto the desk. Ianto rolled his eyes at the older man and made his way to the door.

“It will only take a couple of minutes. I'll meet you in the tourism office.”

With that he vanished from the office headed off to wherever it was that Ianto kept his supply of clean clothes and other necessities here in the hub. Jack sighed again, this time without the show. It had been far too long since he'd been able to touch his favorite teaboy. As in REALLY touch him. There always seemed to be some crisis or another standing in the way. Well, not this time. He was going to have his teaboy and touch him in all the best ways too! Yes, he was going to have to wait until they found the MacGuffin and returned it to the Xeraxians so that the planet didn't get blown into atoms, but the decision was still valid. 

Nefarious and sexy future plans firmly in his brain, Jack checked his holster, grabbed his coat from the back of his chair, slipped it on, and made his own way out of his office. A quick stop off at Tosh's work station to pick up the MacGuffin tracer and he was moving out the rolling doorway and toward the Tourism office beyond. Somehow Ianto, still making minor adjustments to his tie, managed to already be there waiting for him. The younger man really was supernaturally efficient. It was almost creepy if he were being honest.

Tosh herself, along with Gwen and Owen had already gone out to cover the east and south sides of the city. That left the north and west areas for Jack and Ianto to cover. Ianto handed Jack an earwig.

“Gwen's already checked in,” Jack was informed as he adjusted the device so that it would sit comfortably in his ear, “nothing yet from their end.” 

“Of course not. Whatever happens will come right down to the wire and it'll all be a mad panic at the end... and I'll probably die at least once.”

“Or, we could actually be good at our jobs for once and all will be well within the hour.”

“Where would the fun be in that?” Jack laughed.

“We definitely have very different ideas of 'fun'.” Ianto replied as he took the MacGuffin tracker.

“Not always,” Jack waggled his eyebrows.

“Sir.” Ianto's tone was warning.

“Seriously Yan, no fun at all.”

That earned him another eye roll. Jack flashed him a quick smile before switching gears from playful Jack to serious captain and they made there way out into the city to find the MacGuffin and, once again, save the world.

In the end, Jack was mostly right in his prediction about the mission. They located the MacGuffin pretty quickly, but unfortunately so did the Kalbacktos, who the Xeraxians had been trying to hide it from in the first place. After all was said and done, they retrieved the MacGuffin and met the Xeraxian ambassador with less than five minutes to spare. Jack did actually manage to complete the mission without dying though, much to Owen's displeasure who lost his bet with Gwen on the matter. 

Now with everyone back in the hub, Gwen was suggesting they all go out for kebabs and beer when Jack quietly pulled Ianto away from the work stations and back into his office where they'd begun the day. He made a show of closing the door and turning the lock before making his way to his desk. Even though his back was turned, he new those smoldering green eyes were watching his every move. He picked up the mug of coffee that had been abandoned there earlier that morning. 

“The mission's over,” he said with a grin as he turned back to face Ianto.

“It is.” Ianto deadpanned, one eyebrow raised slightly in question as his eyes followed the progress of the mug.

Jack closed the small distance between them in two long, quick strides. Slowly, deliberately, the grin on his face turning wicked, he raised the mug up toward Ianto's chest.

“Sir, what are you...”

Jack tipped the mug, spilling at least half of it's cold brown contents all down the front of Ianto Jones' crisp white shirt. 

“Oops,” the grin had become a full blown smile, “I guess you'll have to change your shirt again.”

Quickly overcoming the shock of the moment and catching on to Jack's plans Ianto smirked, “I guess I will.”

He'd only gotten to the fourth button when the rest of the left over coffee found it's way across the crotch of his trousers.

“Oh dear, I seem to have gotten your pants too.” Jack tossed the now empty mug off to one side where it landed with a crash that caused Ianto to cringe. “I should probably help you with that.

Jack's hands on his body yanked Ianto's mind away from the probably broken mug and into the urgency of getting very naked as quickly as possible. Feverish kisses didn't slow the clothes removing progress and within minutes both men were pressed together with nothing between them but heated skin.

Jack's hands held firmly to Ianto's round ass, pulling him as tightly to him as he could while their erections slid against each other and grew. Ianto's hands tightened on Jack's hips and he groaned as Jack trailed his tongue from his lips, and down his neck, ending with a nip at his shoulder. The heat and friction between them grew until they were both slick with sweat and moaning incoherently.

“J...Jack,” was all Ianto could manage to convey both his need for the other man and the fact that he wasn't going to last much longer.

“I've got you.” Was all he heard in response and he was spun around, bent over and pressed face first into the desk.

Jack's chest pressed against his back as the other man reached for a desk drawer and rummaged around in it for a moment before Ianto realized what he was looking for and pushed his hand out of the way to get it himself.

“I never knew how hot organization could be until I met you, Yan.”

“Less talking, more fucking, Sir.” Was Ianto's response as he pressed the lube into Jack's waiting hand.

“My wish is your command.” 

Ianto chose to ignore the error in the turn of phrase, knowing Jack, he'd said exactly what he meant anyway.

Jack lifted himself from Ianto's sprawled form, leaving the teaboy bereft of touch for just long enough to draw out a whine that turned into a throaty groan at Jack's entering thrust. He waited for Ianto to push backward against him before he began to move, thrusting and twisting his hips in earnest using all of the moves he knew would tear those beautiful, lust filled noises from his partner's throat. One of his hands eventually reached around to take hold of Ianto's erection, forming a tight sheath for the younger man to fuck. Changing the angle Jack leaned forward, pressing his chest into Ianto's tense sweaty back once again, his free hand reaching forward to entwine with a set of fingers gripping the edge of the desk.

They moved together like this, pulling pleasure from each other's bodies and giving it back in return, for several long moments before Ianto's grip on the desk tightened and his thrusts became erratic. Jack adjusted the speed of his hand to match, coaxing his lover to his peak. They'd been together enough that he knew the moment by the sounds he made, by the feel of his body around him.

“That's it, let go.”

He accompanied his words with a simultaneous thrust and tug that left Ianto gasping his name and spilling his seeds in spurts across the front of his desk and his hand. After a few more hard, quick thrusts of his own Jack followed him into white hot release and collapsed on top of his back.

“Sir, you're crushing me. I can't breath.” Ianto fidgeting under him sometime later began to clear the post coital fog from his brain.

“Sorry,” Jack pushed himself up off the other man and picked up his undershirt from the floor to clean himself up with.

He passed it to Ianto, who was now half sitting on the desk before him. When Ianto dropped the shirt back to the floor, he pushed himself between his knees and took his mouth in a slow, sensual kiss. When they broke apart again Jack was hit by the sudden need to keep Ianto both here and naked.

“I just changed the sheets.”

“I'm very proud of you, Sir.” 

Jack rolled his eyes.

“I was implying that we should share them.” 

“Jack, are you saying that you want me in your hole tonight?” Ianto quipped lazily, the corners of his mouth moving upward in a droopy smile.

“All of them, Yan. All of them.” he gave the thigh in his hand a squeeze.

“I'd be delighted, but only if you promise to stop throwing coffee on my clothes.”

“Done.”

“Also tea.”

“Oh, your getting demanding now.”

“I don't think any reasonable person would consider asking you to stop ruining my clothing with your food and beverages is demanding.”

“When have I ever been reasonable?”

“That's a very good point.”

“Okay, we'll make a deal, each item on the list will cost you an orgasm.”

“Well, I've already earned coffee and tea then.” 

“Does that mean you'll grace my hole with your presence?”

“Yes, if only for the good of my closet.”

“I don't know if we'll make it to the closet, but we can certainly try.”

Ianto looked like he was about to say something else, but Jack silenced his lips by covering them with his own. By the time they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs that night, their would be a long list of things that Jack was not allowed to spill over Ianto's precious shirts and suits.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first bit of porn that I've written in quite some time and the first M/M porn I've ever done so I hope it's okay.


End file.
